La place des contrats est
by Iroko
Summary: Quand les événements se précipitent et qu'on commence à jouer des contrats


Blabla de l'auteur : après avoir lu les fics de Rose British, forcément, ça donne envie de jouer des contrats

 **La place des contrats est...**

Voldemort était mort. L'information était dans tout les journaux. Et le héros de cette victoire n'était autre que... le professeur Severus Snape !? Autant dire que les journalistes avaient de quoi se régaler. L'abnégation et le courage de celui qui avait réussi à espionner le plus grand mage noir et excellent legilimens connu s'étala bientôt dans tous les journaux. Quand à l'assassinat proprement dit, il s'agissait d'une ouverture qui s'était présentée et qu'il avait tentée, la folie galopante du descendant de Serpentard ne le poussant malheureusement guère à se mettre à portée de baguette des Aurors et de Dumbledore, préférant donner des ordres et distribuer des punitions à ses serviteurs-esclaves du haut de son trône. La communauté magique célébrait donc son nouveau héros et s'apprêtait à lui accorder un Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, oubliant totalement le Grand Manitou et son ordre du poulet de feu au sein duquel l'espion avait œuvré, et encore plus le premier meurtrier involontaire et partiel de feu Jedusor qui n'était après tout qu'un étudiant sans grande particularité à part son tragique statut d'orphelin.

Harry était content. Très content. Quel bonheur pour lui qui détestait sa célébrité de ne plus figurer dans les journaux et les conversations. Contrairement à son entourage, il était ravi d'échapper à plus de gloire. En plus, Snape le méritait amplement. Certes il était totalement incompétent comme professeur et traumatisait les élèves quand il ne les avantageait pas pour des raisons discutables, mais comme espion il était bon. Et il avait sacrifié sa vie pour cette noble tâche, on pouvait bien lui pardonner d'être un peu aigri vu les désagréments du métier. D'ailleurs, peut-être avait-il renoncé à s'établir de peur que sa femme ne soit prise dans le feu de la guerre. Maintenant que tout était fini et qu'il était porté aux nues, nul doute qu'il aurait le choix pour prendre enfin les rênes de sa vie et fonder une famille aimante.

Le rêve de Harry. Sauf que ce rêve semblait tourner au cauchemar. Dernièrement, Ginny avait tendance à lui parler comme s'ils sortaient presque ensemble. Et avait même laissé échapper quelques remarques qui laissaient supposer que des fiançailles étaient prévues entre eux après l'obtention des Aspics d'Harry, et un mariage quand il aurait fini ses études d'Auror. Sauf que Harry ne voulait plus devenir Auror. Déjà qu'à la base il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait faire et qu'il avait attrapé cette perche pour emmerder Ombrage et puis avec un mage noir aux fesses la formation d'Auror lui avait semblé nécessaire à sa survie. À présent qu'il n'était plus menacé de mort, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Quoi, c'était une bonne question mais maintenant il avait le temps d'y réfléchir. Et par lui-même, il avait assez suivi les conseils pas forcément des meilleurs de son entourage. Entourage qui semblait voguer dans la même illusion que Ginny. Quand par Merlin avait-il pu indiquer que la rousse l'intéressait ? Elle n'avait d'abord été que la petite sœur timide de Ron avant de devenir une combattante sur laquelle on peut compter, que ce soit pour le quidditch ou contre Voldemort. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vue que comme une amie ! Surtout qu'après sa tentative ratée avec Cho, il avait découvert que les filles l'intimidaient mais que les garçons l' **excitaient**. C'est donc un jeune homme totalement gay qui se demandait comment échapper à la corde qu'il sentait se nouer autour de son cour, et comment fonder la famille à laquelle il aspirait. Il ne savait même pas si les gays pouvaient se marier et adopter dans le monde magique.

De son côté, Severus Snape savourait pleinement sa gloire dûment méritée. Ou du moins, il essayait de le faire croire à tout le monde. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il avoue à qui que ce soit que le meurtre de son maître était un accident. Oui, un accident. Severus était tellement pressé entre les missions de ses deux maîtres, ses cornichons d'élèves, l'approvisionnement de l'infirmerie, qu'il s'était retrouvé à la limite du burn-out. Et l'esprit embrumé par le manque de sommeil, les montagnes russes du stress et les restes de corrections que le maître distribuait régulièrement sans autre raison que de détendre ses nerfs et maintenir la pression, Severus avait raté une potion. Il. Avait. Raté. Une. Potion. Hors de question que quiconque apprenne cette hérésie. Et le hasard avait voulu qu'il s'agisse d'une potion d'aiguise-méninge pour le stock du manoir Jedusor. Et le mage noir était venu piocher dans le stock pour mieux préparer son prochain plan machiavélique. Sauf que Severus avait mystérieusement réussi à ce que la potion ressemble à ce quelle devait tout en étant un poison foudroyant. Ou presque. Si le Lord n'avait pas pris la mauvaise habitude de passer le goût de la potion avec un - ou plusieurs - bon verre du vin de Lucius - qui se lamentait sur le pillage de sa cave - le plus grand - et ridicule - des mages noirs aurait eu une chance de s'en sortir. Si Severus n'avait pas déjà eu assez de preuves sur les méfaits du vin avec son alcoolique de père, là il était convaincu de la dangerosité des spiritueux.

Au moins maintenant il était libre. Et bientôt riche avec en plus un titre de Lord. Car ce rapiat de Fudge avait trouvé un excellent moyen de lui verser la récompense monétaire attendue pour ses exploits sans diminuer les émoluments que le Ministre s'octroyait sur le budget du Ministère. En tirant quelques ficelles, les familles nobles avaient trouvé avantageux autant pour elles que pour le Ministre de dégeler la succession Prince en l'y réintégrant. Tout avait été bloqué pour éviter que le dernier membre éloigné n'hérite du pactole alors que c'était un moldu descendant d'un cracmol disparu de l'arbre généalogique sans avoir été renié au même titre que la mère de Severus. L'inconvénient c'est que Severus allait devoir rapidement apprendre à gérer cette fortune, en ayant des rapaces qui essaieraient d'en profiter sous prétexte de le conseiller. Et Severus ne faisait même pas confiance à Lucius pour l'aider. L'aide de Lucius était toujours intéressée de toute manière.

Et il n'avait même pas encore récupéré titre et coffres que les demandes en mariage arrivaient déjà. Severus avait espéré que son nouveau statut lui permettrait de ne pas être rejeté d'emblée lorsqu'il se retrouverait à courtiser un parti qu'il trouverait à son goût. Il n'avait pas prévu que les profiteurs passent complètement outre son caractère et le traumatisme qu'il représentait pour toute les générations passées à Poudlard ces dernières années, pour simplement vouloir épouser sa fortune. Quelque part il se sentait encore plus rejeté. Avant on l'aurait refusé parce qu'il était LUI. Maintenant on allait accepter sa fortune, et le tolérer parce qu'il allait avec. Autant pour la famille aimante. D'un autre côté, c'est pas comme si c'était facile de trouver quelqu'un qui s'accommoderait de son caractère. Surtout qu'il risquait d'empirer pour ce qui est du contrôle de sa vie maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'obligations. Il avait déjà manqué d'envoyer Albus se faire voir plusieurs fois pour des peccadilles ennuyantes relatives à ses devoirs de professeur - plus pour longtemps. Et il devait concentrer tout son self contrôle pour ne pas commettre un meurtre alors qu'il se faisait harceler par les jeunes filles à marier et leurs marieuses de mères lors des soirées mondaines que son nouveau statut imminent l'obligeait à fréquenter - au moins jusqu'à ce que les formalités soient finies et irrémédiables. Il en plaindrait presque Potter.

Potter qu'il plaignit tout à fait en découvrant que Dumbledore avait arrangé en tant que tuteur magique, un contrat de mariage entre Potter et Weasley Fille. Pas qu'il s'intéresse à la vie sentimentale du gamin, sa survie l'avait déjà assez occupé, mais il ne lui semblait pas qu'il ait montré un quelconque intérêt pour la sœur de son meilleur ami en-dehors de leurs activités de Quidditch - les Potter et Weasley devraient être interdits de tournois à Poudlard pour concurrence déloyale. Severus était d'autant plus soucieux pour Potter qu'il risquait peut-être la même chose vu que le directeur lui avait dit que s'il avait besoin d'aide pour se trouver un bon parti maintenant qu'il était lavé de ses fautes, il serait ravi de l'aider. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver la corde au cou avec une croqueuse de diamants. Déjà il penchait fortement pour prendre un conjoint au lieu d'une conjointe, étant bi et ayant généralement des relations plutôt houleuses avec les femmes de son entourage. Mais s'il allait rapidement se pencher sur la question pour éviter de se retrouver piégé dans l'agenda du directeur, il allait avant tout être bon Prince - maintenant qu'il allait le devenir - et prévenir avant tout Potter du contrat. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas l'annuler mais au moins il serait au courant. Et puis il y avait quand même au moins un échappatoire.

\- Un contrat de mariage ?!

\- Oui. Je suis désolé Potter. Vous êtes mineur et en tant que votre tuteur magique, Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de le faire. J'ignore pourquoi il en est venu à cette extrémité alors qu'il devrait être clair que votre éducation ne vous a pas préparé à ce genre d'arrangement et que de toute façon vous pouviez très bien faire une demande en mariage une fois majeur.

\- Mais je ne veux pas épouser Ginny, et je n'aime même pas les filles !

\- Vous êtes gay ?

Severus vit le survivant blanchir alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer à son professeur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en parlerais à personne. Je suis moi-même bi.

Le survivant sembla reprendre des couleurs. Tant mieux, Severus n'avait pas envie de rajouter le griffon sur son tableau de morts accidentelles. Ça ferait tâche alors qu'il venait de reblanchir son CV. Même s'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait avoué ses propres préférences. Enfin si, ça permettait de le rassurer plus rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Malheureusement ce genre de contrat ne se brise en général pas facilement. Peut-être que quelqu'un de plus versé dans la culture sorcière pourrait trouver une faille si on lui donnait une copie du contrat, mais je crains que Dumbledore n'ait les connaissances suffisantes pour éviter ce genre d'écueil.

\- Alors je suis condamné.

\- Je pense qu'il reste encore un moyen. Vous n'avez officiellement pas connaissance du contrat et il s'applique à votre majorité. Si sa validité rend impossible de passer tout autre contrat classique, un contrat de force majeure devrait être prioritaire.

\- Un contrat de force majeure ?

\- Si vous mettez une fille enceinte avant votre majorité, la magie considère que l'épouser pour préserver sa réputation et prendre soin de votre héritier magique est prioritaire sur des fiançailles non consommées.

\- Alors je devrais me marier à une autre fille que je n'aimerais pas plus. Sans compter que je ne sais même pas comment je réussirais à la mettre enceinte. Finalement j'ai eu tort de croire que je pourrais enfin être libre et heureux quand vous avez tué Voldemort.

\- Il y a une autre alternative à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé, ignorant vos préférences. Un homme au fort potentiel magique peut tomber enceint alors vous pourriez prendre la solution à l'envers.

\- Je pourrais porter mes enfants ?

Harry sembla rayonner avant de se rembrunir.

\- Mais j'ai peu de chance de trouver l'amour avec un délais de recherche aussi court. Je vais sûrement me récupérer un intéressé qui voudra certainement régenter aussi bien ma vie que mes coffres.

\- Sauf si vous êtes le partenaire dominant.

Au regard d'Harry, Severus découvrit que l'insupportable petit chef de Gryffondor n'avait plus le goût de l'insolence et de la direction des actions maintenant qu'il avait la paix. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher l'espoir de maternité qu'il lui avait lâché.

\- En cherchant bien, on devrait bien trouver un sorcier gay respectable et célibataire qui pourrait prendre soin de vous pour ce que vous êtes...

Harry semblait aussi convaincu que lui par ce qu'il disait. Et complètement désespéré. Si seulement Severus pouvait l'aider. Mais c'est pas comme s'il connaissait beaucoup de monde. Déjà en sorciers d'influence et à même de protéger Harry des vautours, et qui soient célibataires et aiment les hommes, il ne connaissait que lui-même, c'est dire ! Et il ne pouvait pas... Severus se détesta d'y penser. Mais il serait aussi naïf qu'un Poufsouffle s'il pensait vraiment que quiconque voudrait d'un vieux prof de potion aigri que tout le monde avait appris à détester en-dehors de son utilité. Bizarrement, Potter était passé de la colère au désabusement ennuyé et triste quand il le martyrisait en classe depuis qu'il savait que son professeur honni espionnait pour l'ordre tout en lui sauvant les miches dans l'ombre. Belles miches d'ailleurs...STOP ! Tu t'égares Severus.

\- Potter.

\- Hn ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça. Est-ce que vous voulez bien porter mon enfant ?

\- ... hein ?

\- Je vous mets enceint. Ce qui vous débarrasse de Weasley en nous passant la bague au doigt. Ce qui maintenant que j'y pense me met aussi à l'abri de ce genre de contrat qui pourrait courir dans les affaires des Princes dont je serais héritier d'ici peu. Sans compter les manigances de Dumbledore qui semblait assez intéressé par les privilèges que je récupèrerai avec mon nouveau titre. Sauf qu'il va aller se faire voir vu que je vais donner ma démission pour aller m'installer au calme dans la résidence Prince la plus sécurisée pour me consacrer enfin pleinement à la recherche en potions. Et du coup vous pourrez pouponner à votre aise à l'abri des hyènes en réfléchissant tranquillement à ce que vous voulez faire de votre vie.

\- Vous voulez vraiment avoir un enfant avec moi ?

\- Je n'aime pas me bercer d'illusions. Je trouverais difficilement quelqu'un qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis et maintenant j'ai le même handicap que vous avec la fortune et la gloire. Ça ne me réjouit pas d'épouser un **Potter** mais vous faites parti des rares personnes qui me respecte réellement à défaut de m'aimer, **Harry**.

Potter, non **Harry** semblait quelque peu sous le choc, mais d'une manière étrangement _mignonne_. Et Severus se sentit soudainement d'humeur badine.

\- Après j'aurais quelques exigences tout de même. Vous devrez me prévenir quand vous invitez des amis que je me prépare psychologiquement à une invasion de gryffons sans manières, et si l'un d'eux pose une griffe dans mon laboratoire de potion, je me réserve le droit de le transformer en ingrédient.

Comme il l'espérait, Harry sourit à ces fausses menaces, et se sentit même d'y répondre.

\- Et si c'est moi qui y pose un pied ?

\- Hmm. Je pourrais décider de vous enchaîner au mur des cachots pour expérimenter à quel point votre corps peut être sensible à certaines stimulations...

Le petit air lubrique qu'il laissa échapper confirma le sous-entendu sexuel au jeune homme dont les joues s'empressèrent de faire honneur aux couleurs de sa maison. Ce que Severus avait lancé comme une plaisanterie lui sembla soudainement fort attrayant alors qu'Harry croisait peu discrètement ses jambes. Il tendit lentement la main au-dessus du bureau qui les séparait et vint la poser sur la joue rosie. Harry tremblait, mais ce n'était pas de peur ou de dégoût. Peut-être un peu d'appréhension mais l'excitation et l'envie se lisait parfaitement dans les yeux du piètre oclumens. Severus caressa la peau jusqu'à passer derrière l'oreille et masser le cuir chevelu. Harry ferma les yeux avec un bruit étouffé de bien-être. Son pucelage intact transpirait de tout son être comme un délicieux fumet, achevant d'exciter le professeur. Voilà une leçon qu'il se réjouissait d'enseigner. Autant la théorie que la pratique. Relâchant à regret la masse ronronnant sous ses caresses, il se releva et contourna le bureau pour se retrouver à côté du siège où Harry quémandait du regard la reprise des activités.

\- Cher fiancé, je propose que nous passions à un endroit plus approprié et confortable pour notre nuit de noces avancée, afin que je puisse prendre soin au mieux de votre plaisir.

Harry frissonna, hésita une dernière fois, puis s'engagea avec la détermination du Gryffondor qu'il était.

\- Cher fiancé, je m'en remets à vous pour prendre soin de moi.

C'était comme s'ils venaient de signer un contrat. Il n'y avait rien encore mais leurs paroles étaient une promesse du contrat futur. Un contrat pour les sauver, mais qui allait finalement être bien plus que ça. Parce qu'ils se respectaient. Qu'ils avaient des envies de retraite tranquille loin du monde et d'une famille à aimer. Qu'un même désir les animait et qu'ils pressentaient soudainement qu'à mieux se connaître, ils pourraient faire plus que simplement s'apprécier.

Quelques temps plus tard, plusieurs contrats finirent à leur place : au feu.

Le contrat de mariage entre Harry James Potter et Ginevra Molly Weasley

La rédaction en cours du contrat de mariage de Ron Weasley et d'une Hermione Granger horrifiée de découvrir que son désormais ex-fiancé ne trouvait rien d'anormal au contrat fait dans le dos d'Harry

Le contrat de professeur de potions à Poudlard de Severus Snape

Le futur contrat d'Auror réservé à Harry Potter depuis des années

Le contrat de directeur de Poudlard de Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore suite à la découverte de la tentative de mariage forcé contraire aux intérêts entre l'héritier mineur d'une famille noble, riche et influente, avec une jeune fille sans dot provenant d'une famille roturière sans relations, désargentée et traître à son sang. Fudge et Lucius n'avaient pas pu passer à côté d'une telle occasion de se débarrasser de lui

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
